pulling together
by camillawalshx
Summary: sequel to Carla's secret It's late 2016 Carla and broke up, Colette's just began college and Steve and Michelle have moved to the other side of Manchester to expand streetcars however, will the three Connors be able to pull together when tragedy strikes. based on my own experience, The main reason behind this not only to share my experience but to show people things get better 3
1. Chapter 1

**_So here we go, skipping into 2016 Colette's just turned 17, and Madison is nearly two._**

 ** _As you have probably read in the summary this is based on my experience and as always reviews are appreciated._**

It was just another Saturday night for Colette she was sat up stairs with Madison, they had agreed on watching the new series of x factor seeing as it was starting. Just after it had finished Colette got Madison ready for bed and settle her in her own room before sitting on the bed to watch TV for a short while.

Cole had just gotten ready for bed herself when she heard Carla come up. Colette could tell her mum had been crying, she didn't ask any questions she just waited for Carla to talk. After a few seconds her mum sat on the bed "col, you know when you're in the shower, do you check yourself?" Colette nodded "why?" she asked Carla took her hand "I just wanted to make sure you did, your aunt chelle, she's erm, found a lump" Colette could feel her mums emotions and her stomach turned she kept her emotions well-hidden and in check, something she had learnt to do after robs death. Colette nodded. "I'm going with her to the doctors on Monday so the factory will be closed and you'll need to get madi, but that's no different anyway is it?" Colette let out a small laugh before hugging Carla and going to bed.

Sunday flew past and before she knew it her alarm was going off on Monday morning she woke up at 7 to find Carla had already gone. She got up and got Madison ready before getting herself ready for college. She checked her phone calendar _'October 1_ _st_ _'_ she sighed how was it October already, time had flown by since she had started college. She took Madison to playgroup before getting the bus to college. She was studying childcare and had been really enjoying the course. She settled into class and said hi to her group of friends. Amanda her tutor had given her a slip with her monthly tutorial appointment on it. Her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't think straight. She spent all morning doodling in her book not writing anything down. "Are you okay you seem off today?" Katie asked Colette just nodded "just a bit under the weather you know me" she said smiling slightly. After lunch she had a teacher called kay. Gosh she hate this woman but she didn't know why just her teaching method she guessed.

Before her lesson she tried phoning Carla no answer, she sighed she wanted to talk to Michelle but she felt awkward and didn't know how to approach it so left it. She walked into class and got a lecture about being late. She was used to it with kay.

She made it through the day and went and picked madi up and headed home. Today's routine was no different than any other day as Carla started work early and finished late due to big orders coming in. by the time she got home it was about 6, she quickly made herself and Madison some food and bathed Madison and put her to bed. 8 pm fast approached before Carla came home, Michelle popped in said hi but then left giving Colette a small hug on her way out.

"Hey how did it go?" she asked when Michelle left. "We got sent to the hospital she had to have a mammogram and a biopsy that's why she couldn't give you a proper hug." Carla replied quite composed "do they think it's-". "Cancer? Yeah, they know it is babe they just need the paper evidence" Carla said looking down to the floor. "How bad?" Colette asked "they won't know until the biopsy results come back" Carla confirmed all Colette's worst fears in the space of five minutes.

"Why don't you head to bed you'll be shattered. " Colette suggested. "Thanks baby girl" Carla said kissing her daughter on the top of the head. Once Carla had gone to bed Colette sat staring at the wall. 6 letters changed so many people's lives, cancer. She hated the word. She thought about endless possibilities what ifs, everything imaginable. She didn't even make it to bed, she didn't even sleep she just glanced at the wall. As if she were waiting for it to give her the end it got to about 5 am she got her laptop and tried doing one of her assessments for college but found herself unable to think.

The week dragged but the following Monday followed the same routine seems as Michelle was back at the hospital for the results. All day Colette was snappy and grouchy with people over anything and everything. Carla come home late again and explained to Colette it was a grade 2 cancer meaning the cancer was the size of a pea but had spread to a few other cells called lymph nodes. Colette couldn't take it in Carla waffled on about how Michelle went numb and Carla had to ask questions for her so they had all the information.

Cancer, Colette hated the word.

 ** _Okay so this took a while for me to write and the reason we don't see Michelle and Carla's side is so you see the whole impact on Colette. As I said before this is a reflection of my own experience and its not easy to write,but I want to share my story x_**


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks passed and Colette hadn't seen Michelle in that time but had spoken to her on the phone loads. Michelle was coping well, and she had Steve there with her too. They hadn't exactly spoken about the c word but Colette didn't want to.

It was Sunday and Michelle had come down to spend some time with Carla and Colette, she had a hunch Colette needed some support, Colette had spoken to Michelle about college and how she was so stressed. When Michelle arrived they drove to a large park, it had a massive lake and lots of fields. They walked round for a while talking about this and that. Carla pushing Madison's pram and talking about work and Colette chipping in every now and again. Colette walked round the park with either linked arms with Michelle or one arm round Michelle's waist and Michelle's arms around her shoulder. The whole way round Colette was happy to be out and spending time with Michelle but then the c word got brought up. Colette thought to herself about how much Michelle must be going through but listened to what was being said "so what's going to happen now? I mean now you've got the diagnosis have they disused treatment?" Carla began. Colette cursed her mum for asking that. "We're in the process of working out the best options, it's looking like they are going to remove the lump and then start with the radiation therapy and see how things progress from there." Michelle said but she noticed how Colette went quite "anyway, how are your assignments going?" they chatted for a while before Michelle dropped them at home and headed home herself.

A few days passed and Colette had finally handed in her assignment and kept Michelle informed with things. Carla had been working 12 hour days working from 6:30 in the morning at the factory until about 4 and then going and doing a few hours in the rovers until 6:30. Which meant Colette wouldn't see her mum that she would be on her own a lot. Colette left college, and made her way to the doctors, she was just going in about changing her migraine tablets. The doctor arranged an MRI scan and when Colette mentioned she was claustrophobic she prescribed some tablets to help ease her anxiety, her doctor expected her MRI to come back clear but needed to be cautious.

Not long after getting home Colette was cooking herself some tea when there was a knock at the door she opened it and upon noticing who it was let them in. it was cam. Colette had known cam a long time and when Colette moved to weatherfeild cam moved too to live with his dad. Colette and cam were pretty much joined at the hip, inseparable. Either always on the phone or at each other's houses every weekend. "Hey I'm making some food want any?" she asked cam he shook his head "nah, I'm good ta, how things?" he asked. You see cam, he wasn't big on feelings he didn't do emotions either he was the complete opposite of Colette. Colette sighed, Carla had told her not to tell anyone about Michelle but she had already told cam anyway. "that bad?" he asked while she sat down with her food "you could say that, it's just not being able to tell people what's actually on my mind, Amanda, my tutor she knows somethings up and she keeps saying she's going to speak to mum about it but I talk her out of it. I don't know any more, I feel so distant from mum these days, but so much closer to chelle" cam nodded. Colette ate then they went upstairs and watched a TV series on Colette's laptop. Eventually they ended up play fighting and wrestling, nothing flirtatious, that's just the type of friends they were.

When Carla came home with Madison she cooked her and madi some food then bathed madi and put her to bed. It was about 7 when Carla shouted Colette down. "Cam needs to go, I need to speak to you" Colette looked confused "just tell me" Colette said refusing to budge. "Mrs Tunner rang, her brother, Greg, she said he was like an uncle to you, he erm passed away, funerals a week Monday" she said quickly. Carla sat waiting for Colette's response. "Okay, I'm going to walk Cam to the tram stop I shouldn't be long" she said, she hadn't taken it in. Colette went upstairs and told cam what she had been told cam just hugged her until she pulled away ." he's got a little girl, she's 13, that's no age ,no age to lose a parent, that's what gets me the most" she said letting the first in a long line of tears slide down her face. She composed herself and freshened up before her and cam walked to the tram stop. They sat waiting for the tram, just talking about Greg. The tram came and they both parted. It was times like this Colette needed cam to be more than a friend. If she was truly honest about her feelings, she wanted him to cuddle her all night and be with her, not in a sexual way but she wanted more than friendship. But she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

When she got home Carla was on the phone to Michelle. "okay love I'm going to go I'll speak to you soon bye" she said before hanging up "that was Michelle, she having her pre op on Thursday so m going to need you to pick Colette up from nursery" she said Colette nodded and sat down next to Carla "when her op then?" she asked " a week Monday, I told her about the funeral though, I said I'd go to the hospital, she said there wasn't any point it'd be waiting around, she wants us to go to the funeral and she said her mum and dad will be with her" Colette nodded she wanted to be there for her aunt she really did but she was so close to Greg too , she was torn but if Michelle wanted her to be at the funeral that's where she would be, after all she had learnt, you don't argue or even attempt to argue with Michelle

 ** _Okay another tricky chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I'm thinking of maybe just updating over the weekends as I start my new job on Monday and it's the typical 9-5 hours_**

 ** _Xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay so this is this week's run down: ive been to corrie twice and in total I have now met : Brooke(Sophie) Katie(Sinead) Antony(Sean) Tina(Sarah Lou) Andy(kirk) joe(Tim), Shayne (soon to be Aiden) Kym (Michelle obvs) and Ali…quick note, I met ali then said to joe that I was shaking he goes 'arw don't shake' and I scream "but I just met ali king " at him and she laughed :D I also met Kym then jumped on my friends back screaming and nearly choking him and she laughed XD anyway here's this week's chapter._**

So over the next few days Colette found the strength to confide in her tutor Amanda and explained how things were moving fast, "it's like I'm stood in the wrong season but I can't do nothing about it, she was diagnosed 4weeks ago now and now she's having the operation, I mean know it's good that things are moving fast but it's hard to let it sink in I guess" Colette explained during her tutorial. "It's better that it moves fast and get underway sooner rather than later, it's good that your aunt found it early too, " Amanda reassured the younger girl. Colette didn't really take in the words or the meaning but just nodded. She had too much running through her head.

Later that day when Colette got home she changed, she couldn't stop thinking about Michelle though. She couldn't switch off at all. Cam arrived shortly after to keep her company which she had been grateful for, however on this particular day Cam noticed she wasn't herself. "You okay?" he asked. Colette shook her head and walked to the kitchen. With Carla and Madison out of the house for another couple of hours she had a thought pop into her head. "Fancy a drink? whiskey and coke sounds good to me" she said reaching on top of one of the cupboards where Carla had kept a few bottles of spirits.

"Don't be daft col, this isn't the answer or you" he said trying to talk her out of something she will later regret. "Maybe it's who I want to be… I need to block it out cam, you in or not?" she asked when she got a glass out the cupboard "I'm not letting you drink on your own…. Your mum is going to kill you" cam replied. Colette poured the drinks "she won't know... she's not back for a few hours plus we aren't as close as we were I mean I could go missing and she wouldn't know." Colette replied sitting back in the living room "you know that isn't true" cam replied. "It is and you know it. She doesn't talk to me about Michelle any more she doesn't even ask how I'm doing, I feel like I'm babysitting her emotions all the time treading on eggshells all the time cam, " she replied sharply downing her drink then pouring another.

All cam could do is watch as Colette became more and more influenced by the alcohol and as she lost control. She began getting hysterical about thing she hadn't spoken about in ages like tings from her childhood. She spoke about how Mr turner had always said she was 'bigger' than the other foster children they had, how she didn't fit in and how she had developed an eating disorder as a child. "What have you eaten today col?" cam asked, realising she had gotten drunk pretty quickly "nothing why?" she replied. Cam put the pieces together. The hysterical emotions, the thought process, the need to block out thoughts, the lack of eating. She was heading for self-destruct if she carried on like this. "Right go get a shower I'm making you something to eat" Colette was reluctant but with a bit of nudging she went.

Once Colette got showered and changed cam made her some plain toast to help sober her up with a strong black coffee. "Urgh what the hell cam…what is that?!" she said tasting the coffee "a little miracle that's not going to land you in trouble with your mum now drink. Your sounding less drunk already" Colette scowled at her friend she hated cam for doing this. She drank the rest of the coffee and most of her toast and then ended up falling asleep next to cam. The next thing she knew cam was waking her up. She felt a large pounding in her head and groaned "that's why you don't drink so much especially on an empty stomach" cam laughed. "Anyway I'm off, I'll see you on Tuesday, and don't worry about Michelle on Monday she will be fine" he reassured. Colette remained silent though. She walked him to the tram stop as she always did in silence. They waited for the tram and said their goodbyes.

When Colette got back Carla was home but Colette made her excuses to go to bed early and Carla was none the wiser

 ** _So a bit shorter than usual but it's made me cringe writing about some of this. Especially the drink XD as for the eating... you shall see what else is to come for Colette...Next chapter, Colette begins to frighten herself, but why?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning came too soon for Colette she had spent most of the night messaging cam fretting over Michelle. "Come on missy we're going to be late if we don't get a wriggle on" Carla shouted through the door. Colette groaned then dragged herself into the shower. 7; 00 it read on the clock "what time are we leaving?" Colette shouted "30 minutes so be ready". She quickly dried and straightened her hair before putting on a black dress with a white collar. She then put on some black flats and did her make-up.7; 25 she messaged Michelle wishing her luck for the op and saying that she would be down at the weekend when she was feeling bit better. She then went down stairs and got Madison sat in the car seat ready to go. She sat with Madison in the car until Carla came out "the sat nav's set so let's hope we get there in time for 9 hey" Carla laughed. But Colette didn't. Carla dropped Madison off at the nursery before heading to the church which was quite far away as the church was in Durham.

The funeral service had been and gone. Colette didn't pay much attention she didn't really communicate with the other children she just sat and le things go past. Her mind kept drifting off to wondering if Michelle had the op yet or was she still waiting. How Steve was coping Liz, Michelle's mum and wake was even worse, being surrounded by food. She didn't feel like eating but Carla went and placed food in front of her anyway. Carla and Colette spoke to a few people before leaving. When they got back it was only about2 so Carla went to work and Colette phoned cam. Michelle messaged about 4 to say she had the op and was okay. Colette's mind began to race wild with the if questions, some of them even scaring her a little. She reached for the vodka at the top of the cupboard and was about to unscrew it when cam came in "col don't even think of it" he said closing the door. She had unlocked the door knowing cam was about to took the bottle out of Colette's had then placed it back on top of the cupboard "you don't get it " she said "don't get what ?" cam replied.

"I like feeling numb, not having to deal with all this stress or worry .when I drink or do something stupid it's because I want to block it all out" she explained. "you know it's not healthy Colette". "You try telling my brain that…I know it's not a good habit but alcohol doesn't try to control me like my emotions do." Cam knew exactly where Colette was coming from.

Colette wasn't addicted to drinking she was addicted to the feeling that made her numb so anything she could get hold of made a use. Michelle had been allowed to go home and Carla was going to go see her over the weekend but Colette had to stay to look after madi. Colette began creating a dairy although she began to deal with things more physically she began scratching her arm when she became frustrated and then when she got no pleasure from that she would use a blade. It wasn't bad to start with it looked like scratches so no one questioned her. She had agreed to see a counsellor at college and was dreading it.

The weekend came and went Michelle was okay she had Steve running round after her and rightly so. She had to undergo some radiation therapy in a few weeks and that would last for up to 6 weeks. Colette hoped it wouldn't effect Christmas because they were all looking forward to it.

The following week Colette and Carla began to drift further apart. Thy would barely talk to each other unless it involved Michelle. Colette began to feel isolated and uninvolved. Carla had been to the hospital to get checked out without even saying anything to Colette, it frustrated her more than anything because her mum was meant to talk to her about things like that. They kept drifting apart futher when Colette's self-harm became more of an issue. She still didn't want to tell Carla as it felt inappropriate and insignificant. Michelle's treatment was delayed until she had reached a stronger health and Colette kept in touch with Michelle everyday now they had broken down the awkward barrier. Sometimes they would chat for hours on end before they realised the time. It was refreshing for Colette even though she wouldn't see Michelle all the time.

 ** _So this chapter was based more on building an emotional character for Colette to deal with._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it even though it probably isn't too great hopefully I will have more ideas for next week's perspective._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay first things first, sorry its taken me like… forever to update this but here it is..._**

It was now Christmas day Michelle had started her treatment the week before but was feeling okay…for now. Colette had gotten up a bit earlier than 10 and was getting ready when she got a text from Michelle ' _happy Christmas, me Steve and Liz will see you later xx'_ Colette quickly tapped a reply back and opened one of the presents from Michelle, she had been there when it had been bought but wrapped it and saved it for Christmas. It was a black lace dress, Colette loved it so much mainly because Michelle had bought it but also because she loved lace. She then quickly put on her makeup and text cam wishing him a merry Christmas and then took a few pictures. She was sat on her bed thinking about a few things when Carla came in and started looking for something "mum do you mind, you didn't even knock and what are you looking for?" she began to say in a defensive tone "my perfume Colette, you know the one you took and never give back? " Carla said folding her arms and frowning "actually I put it on your dresser yesterday oh and merry Christmas to you too mummy dearest" she said in a sarcastic tone before hearing Carla sigh and leave.

Colette looked around her room for a cardigan for two reasons, it was cold and she had new scars she wanted to hide. She had managed to hide the fact she was self-harming again from literally everyone but cam. Besides cam was the only one other than Michelle she trusted. She didn't want to burden Michelle with things that were already going on. Colette began tapping away at her phone, every time she felt a bit rubbish she wrote a note on her phone so she could look back on how far she had come. _I feel like I should tell chelle but I don't want her to have to worry about me as well as herself, it's not fair on her. I want her to enjoy Christmas and not have to think about me, anyway I think cams been helping me through a lot of it lately like I can tell him everything about how I feel and know he wouldn't tell my mum but Michelle might and the way things are between me and mum at the moment aren't so good, she's working hours to run away from her problems and half the time it's like I don't even exist, I wish Michelle still lived round the corner things would be so much more different in a good way but I don't blame her for moving because it's what she needed to do, you know she needs to put herself first…_

Colette had just finished typing that up when Michelle Steve and Liz arrived she quickly put on her cardigan before heading out to say hi.

"Arw look at you col, that dress suits you!" Michelle said hugging the teen who blushed a little Carla then looked up "ahh, it does" she agreed. Colette rolled her eyes, this is what Carla had become like, and only actually acknowledging Colette was there when someone said something. Colette laughed and made an excuse to go and make some cups of tea before Steve came through to the kitchen. "So I take it things aren't that great between you and your mum then?" he asked Colette turned round to face away from Steve. A tear slid down her cheek and she didn't want him seeing her upset. She tried to wipe it away but Steve caught her arm and turned her round by her shoulders "come on spill.." he said "I see that eye roll of you in there that's not like you and your crying so your telling me what's up hey?" Colette took a deep breath in "since, Michelle , you know, mums been so caught up trying to mask things over she doesn't even talk to me anymore you know the other day when chilli had her check-up, mum didn't tell me and she was talking to a friend on the phone and that's how I found out,,… that's not even a scratch, she only talks to me when she needs me to look after Maddie which I don't mind but we are drifting apart, I know it's tough but we are meant to be pulling together not drifting apart" she said with the anger clear in her voice. She wiped away the stray tear and continued making the tea. "It's hard I know and I also know you won't want me to tell Michelle. "Instantly Colette shot him a warning look "I won't don't worry but, I'm going to tell her to keep you up to speed and in the loop, we thought your mum would but don't worry'll make sure your told. And as for your mum give her time okay?" Steve said Colette nodded.

Michelle came in "are those brews ready? or did you go to china for- hey have you been crying?" she said noticing Colette had red eyes "oh, yea, Steve was telling me about some guy at the shop the other day, pushing the door that says pull, he couldn't work out why it wouldn't open" Colette lied Michelle let out a little laugh before helping Colette finish the tea and taking them through.

 ** _So Colette's confided in Steve, but can the day continue to run smoothly?_**

 ** _Again apologies for how late and overdue this is. Xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay so it looks like we wont have the problem of work in a few weeks as I wont be working for much longer (3 weeks max)..Let's say the company I work for have completely the wrong ethics._**

 ** _Anyway on with the show and here is what happen next remember: this is an experienced based story?_**

After Colette and Steve's chat they went back into the lounge and decided it was time to exchange gifts. Long with presents came thanks and other signs of gratitude. Carla had gotten Colette a few small things like cd's and perfume, and Colette had gotten Carla a butterfly necklace which Carla didn't look too impressed with. It had become the usual thing for Colette to smile and carry on at this point. Last to exchange presents were Michelle and Colette. Michelle had gotten Colette a new onesie and some jewellery and bits and pieces like DVD's face masks and things for a night in. Colette loved it but Carla again wasn't too impressed. "It's something else she'll leave lying round the house" she hissed. Colette rolled her eyes towards Steve sending him the 'you see what I mean' look. Michelle ignored Carla and just let out a heavy sigh...

Colette had gotten Michelle some relaxing bath things like bath bombs, shower gels, bubble bars and some scented petals. "Aww doll this is so sweet it must have cost quite a bit, you didn't have to babe" she said stunned at the amount of each item was in the box "one, its Christmas, two your my aunt and three…do I need to go on? This might take a while" Colette laughed.

Carla sighed and it wasn't just Colette who noticed "what now Carla? For gods sake its Christmas your meant to be having a good time not sat around huffing and puffing every five minutes?" Michelle said anger clear in her voice. "I'm just tired chelle, anyway I'm going to get madam down for a nap and then get on with dinner" Carla said as she picked up Maddison and walked out of the room.

During dinner everyone had a good crack at Carla's cooking, if she was being honest herself it wasn't the best she had made. But Carla being Carla didn't admit defeat. The turkey was rock hard and everything else was pretty much burnt

After dinner everyone had a bit of a dance and the usual Christmas day board games before Michelle Steve and Liz left and Carla began putting Maddison to bed.

Colette was cleaning up when Carla came down "I still can't believe you burnt dinner" Colette laughed. "Oh Colette, you really don't know when to shut up do you? You have to keep digging? Hmmmm? Honestly you know how to ruin Christmas don't you?" Carla snapped before moving to get something out of the cupboards. "Nice to know I ruined your Christmas mum... you know what? I wasn't the one sat around sighing all the time I wasn't the one who was always making comments but yeah I still ruined Christmas... thanks" she said before exiting the room and heading upstairs. She grabbed her phone off charge and texted Michelle 'hey _looking forward to seeing you and Steve tomorrow, xx'_ she text before getting changed and heading to bed.

The following morning Colette woke up to the tone of her phone. Colette thought it was quite early but it wasn't, it was already 10:30. She quickly answered the phone and chatted to Michelle who told her Steve would be picking her up in about 40 minutes. She got showered and dressed and did her make up. She then waited until Steve rang to say he was outside before leaving a note for Carla who had taken Maddison for a walk to tell her where she had gone.

 ** _So will Colette finally tell Michelle what her relationship with Carla is like or will she bottle it up a while more?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**s**_ ** _orry for the delay I finally finished work, reenrolled at college and I'm now back from holiday so here is the next chapter:_**

Heading out the door and heading to the bus stop, Colette knew telling Michelle the truth about Carla was the only option or was it? When the bus pulled up a few minutes later Colette paid the driver and sat down plugged her earphones in and sat and listened to some music. It seemed to take forever to get to Michelle's but when she did she knocked on the door and she realised she had this weird feeling in her stomach. But it was too late, Steve had answered the door "hey come in you, you must be freezing" he said closing the door behind them.

Colette took her coat off and put her bag down before following Steve into the kitchen. "You haven't said anything to her have you?" she said in a whisper. "No, but you need to tell her how things are effecting you otherwise it won't get better col." He replied putting the kettle on. They stood in an awkward silence until Michelle came down from upstairs. "I thought I heard your voice" she said hugging Colette. "Yeah, listen chelle, there's something I need to talk to you about "Colette began. "Is everything okay Colette?" Michelle asked placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "Yea, it's just something at home has been getting to me and I need to talk to you about It." she reassured her aunt. "You two go through and I'll bring the tea through" Steve said nodding at Colette

Colette and Michelle sat in the lounge each with a cup of tea in their hands. "So go on what was it you wanted to talk about?" Michelle said. "it's mum, you know what she's like, the way she was yesterday, well that's what she is like all the time and I really didn't want to upset you chelle but when she told me about you having, you know, she barely told me much more, she didn't tell me when you were having tests done or anything like that," Colette began "babe, you know it's not about that, you've been amazing and you have been one of the main things helping me get through this" Michelle said placing her hand on Colette's knee. "it's not that though, it's the not knowing what's going on it worries me when I can't get through to you or Steve I worry or when I haven't heard from you it panics me, mum just snaps all the time she's been throwing herself into work and quite frankly doesn't give a stuff anymore" Colette said. Michelle's anger began to bubble lightly. "From now on babe I will keep you informed okay, if she's not telling you things then I will, okay? As for the moods, she's always been one to shy away from responsibility and you know what, I'm so proud of you for being able to come and speak to me about it "

Steve walked in a few minutes later to find the girls still in convosation about the events of the day before. "So you told her then?" he asked Colette "you knew?" Michelle fired. "Chelle I only told him yesterday and he was the one who got me to speak to you, don't get mad at him really, if it wasn't for him I would have bottled it up "Colette jumped in trying to save an argument. "I suppose it's better than you bottling it up" Michelle said getting up and hugging Steve "thank you" she said.

The three sat and chatted for a while longer and Colette thought about how she had managed to keep certain things from Steve and Michelle. It got quite late so Steve gave Colette a lift home.

When Colette got in Carla was sat on the laptop doing the usual Facebook routine. Colette sighed and then went to get changed text cam and then sat on her phone for a while then decided to head to bed, she sent a quick text to Michelle and Steve saying thanks for the day ect.

The following morning Colette woke to the usual, Carla walking round the house complaining about this and that. Colette climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. It was only 7 am and Carla was already in a mood. Colette made herself a cup of tea and waited for Carla to calm down. The pair didn't speak until Carla was ready for work "right I'm going to drop madi at nursery and then I'm going to work, I'll see you later" she said. "Good morning to you too mum, how are you? But yeah, okay, see you later" Colette huffed and walked out. Carla shook her head and mumbled to herself before leaving

 ** _So will Carla and Colette's relationship be mendable or will the two drift further?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry about the lack of updates lately, ive been quite ill and not myself and ive been at college at awkward times so hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more I just want to say a massive thank you for sticking with this and voting and reviewing xx_**

It had been a few weeks since Colette had spoken to Michelle about being open and true to her word Michelle had kept Colette up to date with appointments and how her treatment was going. She talked about all the things Colette couldn't with Carla, like the side effects of the treatment, the feeling tired and fed up and not being able to work as much as she'd have liked and even how much she hated daytime television.

Colette and Carla hadn't been getting on still. There was still a lot of tension between the pair. It was the day before Colette's birthday. She was skipping college to go to a doctor's appointment. She entered the doctor's surgery and gave her name and time of appointment and then waited to be called into the doctor's office.

When the doctor called her through she sat opposite the doctor who she had known all her life. "So what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked. Colette sighed heavily. "Ive not been sleeping as well as I should be, my minds in overdrive all the time. I'm moody for no reason but at the same point I don't like being around people. It irritates me some mornings I can't drag myself out of bed. I don't like talking about my problems because it's all hormones. But the main reason is sleep. "She explained. The doctor looked at Colette's medical history recent appointments and medication. "Colette, we can defiantly sort out some sleeping tablets for the next week. They should regulate the irregularity. But I want to ask. Has there been any big event lately?" she asked Colette knew where this was going "my aunt was diagnosed with cancer in November" she explained uncomfortably. "And how are you coping?" the doctor asked. Colette shrugged "I don't really talk about it "she said again feeling tense. The doctor started typing something up on the computer "okay, I don't think it's the sleep that's the main problem but we will sort that. I think you're clinically depressed, so what I'm going to do is give you these tablets take one a night every night. See how you get on and if you still feel like you can't get out of bed or are still not wanting to talk about things, come back and see me and we will up the dosage or set you up with a phycologist." She said as she typed and printed the prescription.

As Colette left the doctors she felt a heavy mass in her stomach another thing she couldn't talk about she thought to herself. She went and picked up the prescription before heading home.

The following morning Colette woke to a text from Michelle. "Happy birthday doll, hope you have a fantastic day hopefully see you soon babe xx" Colette smiled and typed a quick message back "thank you, what've you got planned for today? Xx" she hit send. She got up and walked downstairs. Carla had gone out with Maddison so it was just her for now. She got ready for college and checked her phone again "it's my last treatment today and then it's just check-ups xxx" she read the text Michelle had sent back. Tears filled her eyes, happy tears. "Arrww that's the best birthday present ever! Hope it all goes well will speak to you later xxx" she sent.

When she arrived at college she settled into class and hoped everyone had forgotten about her birthday as she didn't like the fuss. The teacher handed out some work for the class to do. At the end of the lesson Colette was bombarded with cards and present off her friends. "Arw guys you dint have to!" she said surprised they remembered.

When Colette got home she rang Carla to find out what time she would be home but she didn't pick up. Colette sighed. She rang a few mates to see if they wanted to come over for some drinks and a take away.

 ** _So will colette tell anyone about her depression._**

 ** _Also I would like to point out once again, this is writing from my own experience and this can be quite raw and difficult to write. Please review and let me know what you think xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you for being patient with this story, as it come to a close in this chapter I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing_**

A week or so passed and things were on the up. Michelle had been a lot better after her treatment which in turn gave Colette some positivity too. Colette had been seeing a counsellor about her depression but had decided it was best not to Burdon anyone by telling them. Carla had stopped overworking at the factory and the bond which was once broken with Colette was slowly being mended.

Not only had all three Connors managed to be happy again but they had pulled together when life gave them lemons. Although Michelle had to be clear of cancer for 5 years until being 100% cancer free, this was the first step that made the Connors bond stronger than ever.

 ** _I know it's just a short overview of the end but I didn't want to overdo the ending._**

 ** _Like I said when I began to write this story this is something I and many people can relate to. This story was based on my experience witch cancer. Last week I was told doctors had found pre-cancerous cells on my aunt's ovaries and she is having a hysterectomy on Friday to reduce the chance of ovarian cancer but has been told it could possibly lead to bowl cancer. this is the reason I am ending this story here, because otherwise it'd be over drawn._**

 ** _Thank you all for reading_**


	10. Chapter 10

Colette walked back into resus where zosia was waiting. "Zosh they've said it might not be a good idea for you to see him until he's stable, he's in intensive care." Colette said. Zosia's eyes widened "intensive care?" she repeated. "Zosh you need to get your head round this, why don't you stay with fletch and I'll get someone to let you know when you can go and see your dad?" Colette said trying to find common ground. Zosia looked like she was going to argue but knew Colette was right so just nodded before sitting back down next to fletch.

They both sat with fletch for a while before his eyes began to flutter open and he began to cough. Colette went and got a nurse as she wasn't allowed to help because of personal connection. Before long fletch was sat up talking "what happened?" zosia asked. Fletch looked at his girlfriend. "guy rang and asked to meet up for drinks so I agreed presuming he wanted to talk about the baby, he was already drunk when I got there I had a few, but he started getting aggressive. I left and he must have followed me I don't know, next thing I know I'm here..." he explained "you're not sure if he followed you?" zosia asked. Fletch shook his head "why? I mean why did you go and meet him?" zosia asked. "I don't know, it felt like the best thing to do" he explained. "Look where that got you" zosia said finally snapping. Colette excused herself to go get her and zosia coffee after going over to the intensive care unit to see if guy had made any improvements. "We're hoping to bring him out of the coma tomorrow. Hopefully he'll remain stable and comes round." A doctor informed her before she went to get the coffee and go back to resus.

_ A week later

A week had passed and fletch was now back home and guy had been recovering well. The investigation had been dropped as neither fletch or guy were willing to press charges. Zosia had moved in with fletch who had just returned from his first shift back at work. "Hey how was it?" zosia asked. "Yea fine I guess the usual" he said. Zosia got up of the couch "I'll make you a brew" she said heading to the kitchen "no it's fine I can" fletch said. "Fletch, its fine I said I would do it" zosia said playfully. The next thing zosia knew fletches hand had collided with her face. "Adrian?" she gasped cupping her cheek with her hand. Fletch looked stunned "you didn't listen" he said sounding defenceless, zosia moved away from him and went to the bed room where she collected her things. "zosh, I'm sorry don't go" he said realising what he had done "no, fletch, ive always said if anyone ever laid a finger on me their gone, sorry I'm sticking by that, you just lost it, what's next? Fletch you've been so touchy lately, you need to see someone I don't know maybe this accidents taking its tale on you but I need space. "She said before leaving

She headed to Colette's before thronging the buzzer. "Hello? zosh come up" Colette said buzzing the door open. When zosia came through the door she dumped her stuff down before hugging Colette and just crying "hey what's happened?" she asked trying not to be intrusive. "He hit me, I don't mean the playful kind, he lost it, and over a cup of tea col "she explained. Colette knew zosia had done the right thing. She was just about to speak when Zosia's phone went off. "Hello? No I'm not coming back. Fletch what happens in 6 months' time? We'll have a baby, I wouldn't forgive myself or you if anything similar happened. "She said hanging up.

"I would have done the same if I were you zosia" Colette said comforting he younger doctor. "I don't know what made him do it, he's been sensitive all week"zosia explained. "It could be post-traumatic stress disorder. He was involved in an accident, it doesn't just go away." Zosia nodded "what do I do?" she asked. "I tell you what, I know a friend who works in a treatment house for pts., I'll book fletch in and then you can see where your relationship lies when he come out once he's got over this okay?" Colette suggested. Zosia nodded "I'd be lost without you Colette"


End file.
